Heretofore, thermoplastic polyurethanes generally had suitable properties with regard to abrasion resistance, and the like. However, such polyurethanes were generally not suitable in applications wherein the following properties are desired: high melting point, low density, low tensile set, low compression set, and especially good rebound and low hysteresis.